To the End
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When GJ was a young girl, she lived in the middle of nowhere, only a few people around to play with. Scars had always played with Flippy, as Lucky read a book. GJ was the only one that loved to explore. But... one once peaceful place her friend took her, turns into horror, once she finds a young child trapped in a hole.
1. Chapter 1

**Grim: Hey!**

**Broken: I'm so sorry people! I TRUELY AM!**

**Grim: Hush you. Anyways! Welcome to the new story, 'To the End'.**

**Broken: This takes place before GJ got her job as a cop.**

**GJ: So I can't shoot people?**

**Grim: NO!**

**GJ: *sad face***

**Broken: Maybe that's a good thing. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

* * *

GJ woke up, the bright morning sun almost blinding her. She yawned, and got out of bed. She wore a white tank top, and gray shorts that reached her knees. Hearing the sound of her mother cooking, she went into the kitchen, seeing her two brothers.

"Morning GJ!" Lucky greeted happily, as he looked at the younger girl.

"Yeah. Morning." she replied tiredly, sitting in a chair. Her mother put the plate of food in front of her, the child wasting no time to dig in.

"GJ, you wanna come with me to the stream when you're done?" Scars asked, finishing his breakfast. The dog nodded, watching as the boy went outside to go wait. She soon finished, and put her plate in the sink.

"Are you coming, Lucky?" she asked, looking back at her brother, who shook his head.

"Nope. I'm going to stay here and read." he replied, holding up a new book. She nodded, and went outside.

Scars and GJ arrived at the stream, the cold water feeling like heaven to them once they dipped their hands in. The hot sun beat down on them, but they didn't mind. The clear water was ice cold, making GJ lay in the stream, making sure not to be harmed by the water.

"Be careful sis. Don't drown." Scars spoke, smiling at her. She laughed, and splashed water at him. He laughed as well, and helped out her. He then put some more water on him, before walking home with the girl.

"Hi Flippy!" GJ said happily, waving at the green bear, who smiled.

"Hello GJ! Hello Scars!" he replied, walking over to them.

"We gonna train some more today?" Scars asked, smiling at his friend, who nodded.

"Of course! We do it everyday buddy. Nothing's gonna change except when I go in." he told him. GJ waved goodbye, and went inside her home.

Sometimes looking out the window, the dog could see both Flippy and Scars fighting each other, both getting stronger and learning more moves. She knew about Flippy's father and brother, and how they teased him about being a weakling. She never understood why.

"GJ, what are you doing?" her mother asked, walking into the room.

"Nothing. Just watching Flippy and Scars." she replied, looking at the woman, who smiled.

"Those two will make good soldiers one day." she spoke, looking at the two. The girl nodded, agreeing with her mother.

The clock struck seven in the evening, the sun already setting. GJ was outside, her two friends, Flyaway and Midnight, playing with her. Flyaway was a brown bat, and Midnight was a black cat, that wore a midnight blue t-shirt, and gray jeans.

"Hey GJ! I found a new spot about two miles that way!" Flyaway spoke, pointing to the little trail to his left.

"Lets go see it." she said, standing up. Midnight agreed, and both got on their bikes. They followed their friend down the trail, the tall wheat passing by them quickly.

"Here it is!" Flyaway announced, as he stopped flying. There was an old, broke down brick house, that had broken windows.

"It sucks out here, but it's really peaceful." Midnight spoke, as he walked around.

"Agreed." GJ mumbled, looking through one of the windows. The only thing inside, was dust, dirt, and cobwebs. She shook her head, and jumped down.

"Yeah. But we might wanna get back soon," Flyaway said, as he pointed to the sun. "There's not much daylight left."

"Yeah. Lets get back now." Midnight agreed, getting on his black bike. GJ nodded, and did the same. The two drove back home, Flyaway leading their way back.

"See you guys later!" GJ said, once they made it home. The two waved goodbye, and left for their home. The dog then walked inside, and started to her room.

"Where were you all day?" Lucky asked, looking at the girl.

"I was out." she replied, smiling at him. Nodding his head, the cat went back to his own room, allowing the girl to go to sleep in hers.

Turning off the light, and getting under the thin sheet, GJ closed her eyes, telling herself a ghost story in her head.

* * *

**Grim: And there we go!  
**

**GJ: When is it gonna get good?**

**Grim: Here *tosses gun* Go kill things.**

**GJ: *smiles and happily takes gun***

**Broken: Insane girl. Welp, BYE GUYS!**

**Grim: *waves* See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grim: HEY! BACK WITH CHAPTER 2!**

**GJ: Is this one gonna be better than the last?**

**Grim: Is your attitude gonna change?**

**GJ: No.**

**Grim: Then probably not.**

**GJ: Fuck you.**

**Broken: BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP! **

**Grim and GJ: *stops talking***

**Broken: Thank you. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

It was just like last morning for GJ. Wake up with the sun blinding you, get out of bed, and go eat breakfast. It was the same routine for her.

After eating breakfast, Lucky went to go read his book, as Scars trained with Flippy. GJ didn't stick around to find something to do. Hopping on her bike, she rode to the place Flyaway had taken her yesterday, the weather less hot than before.

She finally made it to the old beaten house, getting off the red bike, and hopping the fence. When she stepped on the dead grass, the soft _crunch_ sound was the only thing that could be heard. She shook her head a little, now wondering why she had came all the way out there, when she could be back home, laying down in bed, telling herself scary stories. Sitting on a stone wall, GJ looked at the ground, her mind going blank.

After sitting there for a few minutes, the German Shepard noticed something about the dead grass. _What's this?_ She wondered, hopping off the wall, and grabbed the dead grass in her paws. She pulled on it a little, suddenly lifting up a metal door.

_CREEEEEAAAAK_

It was finally open. She looked inside, only seeing darkness, and a little bit of a blanket.

"Hello?" she called down, hoping to hear something.

"Help. Me." a voice weakly said. She tilted her head a little.

"Who are you?" she asked, hoping for an answer.

"Water..." was all the boy had said. She thought for a moment, allowing the words to sink as, as she though about where to find some clean water.

"I'll be back!" she said, closing the door, and hopping over the fence. She got back on her bike, and sped off, rushing towards a barn.

GJ finally made it to the barn, and quickly looked around. She found dirty green water that was out in the sun, and then a little more clear water that was covered in cobwebs. Looking around a little longer, she finally found fresh, clean, cold water in a barrel. She grabbed a clean bucket, and filled it up. Grabbing some rope, she left the old bark, the rope and bucket being put a basket she also found. She once more sped off, making sure none of the water escaped the bucket.

Making it to the old house in record timing, she hopped off the bike, pried open the fence, grabbed the water and rope, and ran inside. She opened the same metal door, hearing the same creak as she did earlier.

"I got you some water!" she announced, lowering the bucket of water that was tired to the rope. She watched as the boy wrapped in the blanket crawled over to the bucket of water, quickly sticking his face in the water, and gulping it down. When he crawled over, GJ heard the sound of chains. The boy soon finished, and crawled away, the same sound of chains sounding in the German Shepard's ears. She brought the now empty bucket next to her, and looked back down in the hole.

"Hungry." the boy whimpered, still staying in the shadows.

"I don't have any food on me. I'm sorry." she said sadly. The boy didn't reply. She sat there for a moment, staring down at nothing but the corner of the blanket.

"I... I have to go now." she finally spoke, standing up. She heard no reply, and sighed a little. Slowly shutting the metal door, she walked away. Grabbing the bucket and rope, she walked off.

When GJ got home, she was surprised to see her father waiting for her outside. The fox happily hugged his adopted daughter, smiling as she hugged him back.

"Hello GJ." he spoke, looking at her.

"Hi daddy!" she replied happily. He picked her up, and carried her inside, setting her down at the dinner table, as her mother cooked them food.

"It's great to have you back, Viv." the cheetah spoke, as she set the food down in front of everyone, before sitting down to eat her own food.

"It's nice to be back, Spots." he replied, smiling at her.

As the family finished their food, Lucky was the only one who refused to eat what was left.

"Lucky, eat your meat." Spot said, looking at the boy.

"No." he replied, crossing his arms.

"Eat it!" she growled a little, narrowing her eyes at him. The boy shook his head, refusing the eat.

"It's okay, Spots. We can save it for later." Viv spoke, standing up. He took Lucky's plate from him, and put a bag over the meat, keeping it fresh until later. GJ watched as her father put it in the fridge, and closing the door. After Scars had finished his dinner, they all went to bed.

As the clock struck one in the morning, GJ opened her eyes. She quickly got out of bed, and went into the kitchen, not even making a sound. She took out the meat, and washed the plate. Once she was done, she took the bag that contained the meat, and left the house, getting on her bike. Before she left to go to the house, she stopped off at the barn to get the boy some water.

GJ drove down the little path, the only light source being the moon. She felt at peace as the cool breeze hit her fur. She soon arrived at her destination, and got off her bike, taking the bag of meat and water to the same spot she was at earlier that day.

_CREEEEEAAAAK_

"Who's there?" the boy's weak voice came, as the sound of the chains rang out in the girl's ears. She knew the boy was crawling away.

"It's only me. I got you some more water and some food." she told him in a soothing voice. The meat was big enough to fit over the bucket of water, allowing it to act like a plate. She heard him eating the meat, a small smile appearing across her face. _Why is he down here? Who chained him up? Who put him down here?_ She wondered. The thoughts past through her mind, never being answered, and probably never going to be.

The boy soon finished, allowing her to bring the empty bucket up.

"I'll be back tomorrow." she told him, standing up.

"Promise?" the boy asked, looking up at her from the shadows.

"Promise." she reassured him. He smiled, knowing she couldn't see. She slowly closed the metal door, and walked away, getting back on her bike, and riding away.

She put her bike back to where it once was, and went back inside the house, going into her room, and getting in bed. She closed her eyes, told herself a story, and went to sleep.

**Grim: END OF CHAPTER! GET OUT OF HERE!**

**GJ: Can I say something?**

**Grim: NO!**

**GJ: *sad face***

**Broken: Bye guys! *waves***


End file.
